


Exit the Traitor

by UberDuper



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greedy keep everything except for promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit the Traitor

Keeper watched Ultra Greed fall to its knees, a barbaric grunt emerging from the giant's mouth. The monster's body was covered in laser burns and blood splatters. Its time was over. Keeper strode up to Ultra Greed, knowing that it no longer possessed the energy to oppose them.

Ultra Greed huffed, chest heaving as it struggled to retain what little life it had left. Keeper waited for it to be done. The room was silent aside from the scuttling of Spider Mod and Lil' Brimstone's curious trills. It was then that the goliath looked up at stared at Keeper. And those golden coins in its eye sockets shone in what Keeper noted was recognition. And even through the twin pieces of technology grafted to their face, even with the golden halo above their head and empty syringes sticking out of their arms, even with the pair of curious familiars behind them, even with the rest of the self-mutilation, Ultra Greed recognized Keeper.

And it was mad. Using its last bit of strength, Ultra Greed reared up, enormous fist clenched, and brought it down with the force of a hoofed or high heeled foot descending from the heavens. The punch knocked Keeper backwards, sending them sprawling on the floor like a ragdoll. At the attack, Lil' Brimstone let loose a blast of retaliatory breath. The bloody laser seared a hole through Ultra Greed's hand, crystallized gold immediately ringing the wound.

Keeper got up, brushing themself off, and picked up a coin that they had dropped. It disappeared on contact, and Keeper stood up straight once more. The two locked eyes, and Keeper knew they really weren't that different. The crystal gold began spreading down Ultra Greed's arm, encasing the monster in a golden body cast. Its final look at Keeper screamed one word.

_'Traitor'._

Keeper strolled up to the entombed goliath, watching to make sure it didn't move anymore. They pointed at Ultra Greed's outstretched hand, and Lil' Brimstone let loose another blast. A palm-sized chunk of gold dropped from the finger tip it was blasted off of, and landed squarely into Keeper's hand. And the traitorous shopkeeper's perpetually open mouth curved up into a smile as they placed their last bomb down next to a machine labeled 'Greed'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keeper's aight, I guess.


End file.
